


Twilight Threeway Syndrome

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: Natsumi and Sato have been hooking up for a while. But, in a rare moment of benevolence, Natsumi decides to take advantage of their arrangement to play matchmaker between Sato and her long-time crush.





	Twilight Threeway Syndrome

A shiver ran down Sato’s spine as she knelt on the floor, wondering how long she was going to be left like this. She had been stripped down to just her bra and panties (not that there was much for her bra to cover in the first place), and her wrists had been bound behind her back by a particularly scratchy rope. And then, just as Natsumi had gotten her all riled up and ready to go, the blonde had skipped out of the room, mentioning something about “a surprise” and telling Sato to wait there. Now it had been… What, fifteen minutes? And she had been left kneeling there on the uncomfortable tile the entire time, shivering a bit as the somewhat cool air washed over exposed skin. Bitch that she was, Sato wouldn’t have been surprised if Natsumi just intended on leaving her there for the rest of the night while she went off and did something else.

Any fear that she might have had that she was being abandoned quickly went away, though, as, after being left there for so long, the handle to the door started to turn. A moment later the door opened up and Natsumi stepped inside, still dressed in her typical Reserve Course uniform, and with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face.

“Hey,” she snickered, clearly quite pleased with herself. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long. I sorta forgot you were in here,” she teased, shrugging her shoulders casually.

“Dammit, Natsumi, what the hell!” Sato growled back, before being silenced by a very sharp glare.

“ _ Excuse me? _ ” Natsumi replied, tone harsh and biting as she stepped forward, looming over the kneeling girl. Sato’s cheeks immediately heated up when she realized that she had stepped out of line, and she broke eye contact, glancing down towards the floor.

“...Kuzuryuu-sama,” she muttered under her breath. Normally she had at least a little bit more fight in her, but when she was already tied up and stripped mostly naked, it was hard to act like she had any degree of control over the situation. After saying that she felt a hand in her hair, and suddenly her head was yanked back up, forcing her to make eye contact with the girl who was now crouching down right in front of her.

“That’s what I thought you said,” Natsumi replied, her tone remaining low and threatening for another few seconds before the devious grin returned to her face. “Now, don’t you wanna know all about this surprise I prepared for you? I figured you’d just be  _ dying  _ to find out.”

“You kept me waiting long enough I started to think you had just made that up,” Sato retorted, before another sharp yank at her hair reminded her to be more agreeable. “But… Y-Yeah,” she grunted out. “I do.”

“I thought you would!” Natsumi said, cackling with delight before she looked back over her shoulder towards the still slightly ajar door. “You hear that? Come on in!” When Sato realized that there was someone else here her stomach flipped itself over, and that sense of shock and nervousness only got even worse when she saw who it was.

“M-Mahiru??” she blurted out, practically falling backwards off her knees when her eyes fell on the photographer. She immediately wanted to try to cover herself up and preserve some modesty, but with her wrists still tied behind her back, it was obviously difficult to actually do so.

“Uh… Hi,” Mahiru replied, trying to smile through the burning flush on her own freckled cheeks.

“What the hell is she doing here??” Sato, demanded, turning her attention onto Natsumi. Natsumi, on the other hand, simply scowled back at Sato, seeming less than amused at the girl’s reaction as she got to her feet and approached Mahiru.

“Oh come on, what are you acting so embarrassed for?” she asked, rolling her eyes as she put a hand on Mahiru’s shoulder. “You should be excited!”

“Why the hell would I be excited about-!”

“ _ Seriously? _ ” Natsumi interrupted, shooting another silencing glare at Sato. “We’ve all seen the way you stare at Koizumi here. So I go out of my way to get her to stop by and  _ this _ is the thanks I get?”

“I don’t have to stay if you don’t want, Sato…” Mahiru added on, an apologetic smile crossing over her own face. “I just thought…”

“No!” Sato blurted out again, quickly shaking her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t want this. She had fantasized about something like this happening between herself and Mahiru more times than she could count. But all of the times she had imagined it… It had never started out like this. “You can stay. I just…”

“Yaaaaawn,” Natsumi interrupted. “If you two blushing lovebirds are done being all mushy or whatever, I  _ did  _ bring Koizumi her for a reason.” Placing a hand on Mahiru’s back she suddenly shoved the photographer forward, causing Mahiru to stumble a few steps before finding herself right in front of Sato. She was still blushing furiously at the sight of all this, her best friend stripped down and tied up by Natsumi Kuzuryuu of all people, but… She was a part of this now too, she supposed.

“I didn’t really believe Natsumi-chan when she first mentioned this,” Mahiru admitted, laughing softly as she reached a hand down to brush some fingers through Sato’s hair (causing Sato to blush even more furiously as a result). “But I guess she was telling the truth. So, do I just…?” she started to ask, before slowly trailing off as she realized she had no clue what she was supposed to do in a situation like this.

“Oh my god,” Natsumi groaned, realizing just how much she was going to have to take charge in this situation. “Koizumi. Sit on the edge of the bed,” she commanded, jabbing a finger over towards the edge of the room. Mahiru was a little embarrassed to have Natsumi barking out orders like that, but this entire situation seemed like it was going to be pretty embarrassing. Hopefully it would still manage to be fun at the same time, though. So, she followed the order, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge of the mattress, feet just barely touching the floor. Natsumi, meanwhile, walked over to crouch down behind Sato, while Sato herself kept her eyes glued to her friend the entire time.

“Okay…” Mahiru said sheepishly, fingers fidgeting with the edge of the sheet on Natsumi’s bed. “Now what?”

“Now,” Natsumi replied, one hand at Sato’s hip and the other against her shoulder as she nudged the other girl across the floor towards where Mahiru was sitting. “Sato here gets to do something I’m sure she’s been dreaming about for waaaay too long.”

“Shut up,” Sato grumbled under her breath, stumbling her way across the floor on her knees.

“Still gonna make me remind you where you stand, huh?” Natsumi growled in response, digging her fingers into Sato’s skin more forcefully and causing the bound girl to hang her head in embarrassment.

“S-Sorry… Kuzuryuu-sama,” she replied under her breath, feeling even more humiliated having to say something like that in front of Mahiru. Keeping her voice quiet wasn’t enough to keep Mahiru from hearing, though, and Natsumi immediately picked up on the photographer’s shocked reaction, a grin crossing over her face once more.

“Oooh, I think Koizumi liked that,” she taunted, grabbing Sato by the hair and yanking her head up to face Mahiru. “Say it to her too, why don’t you?” The mere thought of doing such a thing caused Sato’s face to burn even more, but the only thing worse than that was the thought of giving Natsumi any excuse to punish her in front of Mahiru, in any way, so she hesitantly replied.

“K-Koizumi-sama…” she mumbled out, the name simply feeling  _ wrong _ as it left her mouth. It seemed to have the desired effect, however, Mahiru’s face turning a shade of red that practically matched her hair when she heard Sato say it. She didn’t know what how to respond, but apparently, with Natsumi still playing the kinkiest matchmaker ever, she didn’t need to say anything at all.

“She  _ really _ liked that,” Natsumi concluded, putting a hand to the back of Sato’s head. She gave a small push, and Sato found her face pressed up against Mahiru’s thigh. “Go ahead,” Natsumi urged. “Give her a little kiss.” Sato’s own face was positively on fire by this point, the presence of Natsumi making everything a thousand times more embarrassing, but she just kept reminding herself of how many times she had fantasized about doing something just like this to Mahiru. Just… Without the presence of a third person, usually.

Sato lifted her eyes just enough to meet Mahiru’s gaze, and when she saw the photographer staring back down at her a shiver shot its way up her spine. Without pulling her eyes away she pressed her lips against Mahiru’s thigh… and then did so again, and again, trailing a little bit higher with each kiss.

“Ooh, she’s getting adventurous!” Natsumi snickered. “Koizumi, help her out a bit. Hike that dress up.”

“Huh?” Mahiru blurted out in response, taking a moment to even process what had been said to her. “O-Oh, right!” She almost couldn’t believe that she was taking orders from Natsumi, but right now she wasn’t about to ignore something like that. Her hands moved from the edge of the mattress to the bottom of her dress, carefully lifting it further up her body. Sato couldn’t pull her eyes away as it rose higher and higher, exposing more and more of Mahiru’s skin to her. And then, finally, the dress was lifted high enough that she could see the photographer’s underwear, and her heart caught in her throat.

It, admittedly, wasn’t the first time that Sato had seen Mahiru in one state of undress or another. They had known each other for long enough, had enough sleepovers or been together in the locker room together enough times after gym class that she had seen her friend changing before. But all of those moments had been innocent. And sure, Sato had always taken advantage of them to steal a peek at the girl she was so enamored with, but now the entire point of Mahiru putting her body on display was for sexual gratification, and Sato felt no sense of shame in staring at it.

Mahiru’s panties were a simple black, with white dots across them, although what caught Sato’s attention the most were the sides. Rather than simple fabric at Mahiru’s hips they were tied in place, almost more akin to a bikini bottom- and almost as if they had been designed to come off easily. That thought made Sato’s face burn even more.

“Do you… Like them?” Mahiru asked sheepishly, a timid smile crossing onto her vibrantly colored face.

“They’re- They’re very nice, Koizumi-sama,” Sato choked out in response, her attempts to remain submissive masking just how excited and aroused the sight truly got her. She had seen Mahiru in her underwear plenty of times before, but never in anything like  _ this _ .

“Nice and easy access,” Natsumi added on, reaching up to take hold of the string that held them in place, rolling it in between her fingers for a few seconds. “If you had your hands you could get these off in no time at all. Too bad you don’t,” she hummed, bringing her finger back and tapping it against Sato’s lips. “Guess you’re gonna have to get…  _ creative _ .” It was obvious at that point, to both Sato and Mahiru, what it was that Natsumi wanted Sato to do, and with another obedient nod the other reserve course girl set about her order.

Sato was acutely aware of how fast her heart was beating inside her chest as she leaned in closer, face pressing itself against Mahiru’s hip as she took the string in between her teeth. Mahiru sat transfixed the entire time, unable to pull her eyes away from Sato for a single moment as she watched her friend pull her head back, keeping the string in her mouth and causing the knot that held her panties in place to unravel. That alone wasn’t enough to make them fall away, however, and so immediately afterwards Sato moved her head over to Mahiru’s other hip, repeating the action once more. And then, with the second knot undone as well, Sato kept her grip on Mahiru’s panties and started to pull back, dragging the garment from the photographer’s body completely. Mahiru lifted her hips a bit to allow them to come off more easily, watching Sato drop them to the floor once they were all the way gone.

“Huh,” Natsumi commented, glancing at the trimmed but not entirely shaved bush of red between Mahiru’s thighs. “I always wondered if the carpets matched the bowl cut. Guess now I know.”

“Do I seriously look like the sort of person who would dye my hair?” Mahiru murmured, glancing off to the side as she asked that.

“Of course not, Koizumi-sama,” Sato interjected, shaking her head. “You’re perfect the way you are.” And submissive or not, she really did mean it.

“Well look at that! She’s thinking for herself again!” Natsumi laughed. “Do you like that, Koizumi?” she asked, looking up at Mahiru. “Or would you rather have a ‘speaks only when spoken to’ kind of slave?”

“I don’t mind it!” Mahiru quickly protested, shaking her head. “She can talk whenever she wants to.” Despite whatever sort of power dynamic there might have been between Natsumi and Sato, and despite the fact that she had now gotten herself involved in it too, it still felt just a little bit weird to tell her best friend that she wasn’t even allowed to speak. But Natsumi had a solution for that.

“Well, I guess it doesn’t really matter anyway,” she commented. “After all, she’s not gonna be able to talk in just a minute anyway. C’mon Sato. Get in there and give that pussy a lick.” Sato tensed up when she heard that command, and she looked up towards Mahiru for one last sign of approval before going any further. And, when Mahiru nodded back at her in response, she prepared herself to dive right in and go for it.  
Sato knew that if she hesitated for a moment she would hesitate for an hour, and so the moment she had permission she leaned forward, pushing her head up between Mahiru’s thighs and letting her tongue drag across the other girl’s entrance. The reaction was immediate, one of Mahiru’s hands dropping the hem of her dress to reach down and grab onto Sato’s hair instead. She let out a sharp gasp at the feeling, back straightening up a bit more as she felt Sato’s tongue against her.

“I think she liked that,” Natsumi cooed, starting to explore Sato’s body now herself. Sato could still feel the other girl pressed right up against her back, and now her hands were moving along Sato’s torso, one sliding down her side while the other gravitated towards her chest. “Don’t stop there!” Natsumi hummed, and Sato had no intention of doing so. Keeping her eyes raised and locked on Mahiru’s she ran her tongue up and down the length of the other girl’s slit, basking in each little reaction that she got.

“S-Sato…” Mahiru moaned out quietly, and hearing her own name come so breathily from the girl she had been in love with for so long made Sato’s heart skip a bit. In that moment she became determined to hear that sound as many more times as she could, and it caused her to focus her efforts even more. She did her best not to let herself get distracted by Natsumi’s hand working its way under her bra, or the fingertips playing with the hem of her panties. All of her focus was on pleasuring Mahiru, tongue growing faster and more bold between her thighs.

While at first Natsumi’s hands had been content to play around with the little bit of clothing that Sato was still wearing, they were now starting to go farther as well. After all, Natsumi thought to herself, it wasn’t fair to let the other two girls have all the fun. The hand that had disappeared under Sato’s bra started to grab and squeeze rather roughly at her breast, and the hand at Sato’s panties dipped underneath them, traveling low enough to end up between the other girl’s thighs. When she felt that Sato let out a gasp of her own, admittedly somewhat muffled, back arching a bit at the touch.

“Hmm? Something the matter, Sato?” Natsumi teased, leaning in closer to Sato’s ear while her fingers rubbed against the girl’s slit. “Don’t let yourself get distracted. It’d be rude to Koizumi.” Sato nodded in response, and although she wanted to say something as well, she wasn’t really in any position to do so.

“You don’t have to be so m-mean to her,” Mahiru protested, voice cracking a little bit as tingles of pleasure interrupted her words. Natsumi glanced up when she heard that, a huge grin on her own face.

“Aw, relax,” she retorted. “She loves it. Don’t you, Sato?” she asked, and once again Sato nodded in response, letting out a muffled noise of affirmation. “See? Loves it,” Natsumi insisted. It was a strange thing for Mahiru to wrap her head around, but she did have to admit that she couldn’t really see why Sato would let herself get put in this situation in the first place if she didn’t enjoy it.

At this point Sato was starting to wish that her hands weren’t still tied behind her back, figuring that it would be far easier to please Mahiru if she could use them. But they were, and she would just have to find a way to deal with that. As she got these thoughts into her head Sato moved her mouth higher, lips pressing down against Mahiru’s clit so that she could suck gently against it. The change in sensation earned another immediate reaction from Mahiru, the photographer crying out even more loudly now as her hips bucked a bit. She started to lean back on the bed, using her free arm to prop herself up, and the more horizontal she became the better an angle Sato had. Once again, though, she was having a bit of a hard time paying attention.

Natsumi was never gentle, but she was being particularly rough at the moment. The hand squeezing at Sato’s breast was playing jump rope with the line between pain and pleasure, and Sato was given no warning as two fingers rather abruptly pushed themselves inside of her. She grunted out sharply at that point, body tensing against Natsumi’s once again. She also became aware of something pressing against the back of her calf- Natsumi was grinding herself against it, apparently. Grinding on Sato’s leg through her panties might not have been as good as a pair of fingers or a tongue, but again, she didn’t see any reason to let the other two girls have all the fun.

The more Natsumi toyed with her the harder it was for Sato to keep her attention on pleasing Mahiru, but she still refused to fail in her task either. She wanted to hear Mahiru moan her name, wanting to listen to the girl’s screams of pleasure and know that she was responsible for them, wanted to feel fingers yanking at her hair and thighs squeezing her head and be able to take pride in knowing that she caused that. So no matter how hard it was to stay focused, she refused to break her concentration.

“F-Fuck- Sato!” Mahiru yelped out as she felt her friend’s tongue continue to flick against her folds and her clit. Soon enough she was laying back on Natsumi’s bed completely, both hands tangling themselves into Sato’s hair now. Each surge of pleasure caused her back to arch and her hips to buck up, pushing against Sato in search of more pleasure.

“Listen to that,” Natsumi cooed into Sato’s ear, her own voice starting to become just a bit more breathy as she continued grinding herself against the girl’s leg. “I think Koizumi’s really enjoying herself. Think you can get her to cum before I make you cum?” she taunted, letting her palm push against Sato’s clit as she posed the question. Sato whined out loudly at the noise, and it put an idea in Natsumi’s head. “You’d better,” she warned. “If you get off before Koizumi does you’re gonna be in a world of hurt.” The threat caused a chill to shoot through Sato, but she honestly wasn’t sure which thought was better- the thought of getting Mahiru to climax first, or the thought of enduring whatever punishment Natsumi might have in store for her.

On her end, though, Natsumi seemed determined to make Sato fail. The moment she had issued the warning her actions became rougher still, the hand underneath Sato’s bra beginning to pinch and twist at her nipple while the fingers inside her increased their speed even further, causing Sato’s legs to shake beneath her. Natsumi’s increased roughness only spurred Sato on even more though, and the fact that Natsumi so clearly wanted her to fail made her determined not to. Her tongue became even bolder than before, flicking faster and pushing itself inside of Mahiru, the licks punctuated by occasional sucking at her clit.

“F-Fuck! Fuck!” Mahiru cried out, voice becoming more unsteady the further she was pushed. “Holy sh-shit Sato… G-God, that feels incredible…” Her chest was rising and falling rapidly underneath her dress at this point, lifting her legs higher to drape them over Sato’s shoulders- and, by extension, over Natsumi’s as well. Natsumi was still doing her best to keep her dominant demeanor about herself, although from how hard she was grinding on Sato’s leg, and from the dampness that Sato could feel even through the other girl’s panties, it compromised that image just a bit.

“Are you gonna be able to do it?” Natsumi whispered breathily into Sato’s ear. “Sounds like she’s getting close… But it feels like you are too.” After saying that Natsumi trailed her lips down to Sato’s neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. Sato whined out against Mahiru at that point, shutting her eyes tightly and trying to stave off the waves of pleasure that were tingling through her. Her walls were tightening around Natsumi’s fingers, but she refused to break yet. Not until she pushed Mahiru over the edge.

Which, from the sounds of it, might not take that much longer. “S-Sato… Please…” Mahiru stammered, only half able to get the words out between her gasps and moans. “I’m s-so close…!” And Sato was determined to give Mahiru whatever it was that she needed to push her over the edge. Every ounce of energy that she had went into driving Mahiru to climax, racing against her own orgasm as she felt it growing between her thighs. Natsumi wasn’t letting up either, just as determined to make Sato cum as Sato was to make Mahiru.

In the end, it was Mahiru that broke first. “Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!” she cried out, fingers digging into Sato’s scalp as she hit her limit. Her hips were well off the bed at this point, all her weight distributed between her upper back and the legs that were draped over Sato and Natsumi. Hips bucked and muscles tensed as the feeling of Sato’s tongue against her drove her to a climax that she rode out for as long as she could, relishing the feeling of the first orgasm she had ever experienced from anything other than her own fingeres. And the moment Sato realized that she had completed her task, she stopped trying to hold back. Under Natsumi’s rough ministrations it only took a few more seconds for Sato to hit her own climax, crying out loudly between Mahiru’s thighs as clenched down tightly around Natsumi’s fingers. And just as Sato had helped Mahiru to ride her orgasm out, Natsumi was now helping Sato to do the same, not stopping the curling of her fingers until she could tell that Sato was past her limit.

The aftermath of all that had happened was a lot of heavy panting, and a lot of tangled bodyparts gradually trying to sort themselves back out. Mahiru was left gasping for air from her orgasm, Sato was left exhausted from her own, and even though Natsumi hadn’t reached the point of climax simply from grinding on Sato’s leg, she was still left a bit worked up and breathless herself as well. Eventually Sato was able to pull back far enough that she could look up towards Mahiru, barely able to keep the satisfied smile off of her face as she spoke up.

“Was that good… Koizumi-sama?” she asked. Mahiru could barely even force herself to speak at the moment, but she managed to nod, eventually getting a few words out.

“Y-Yeah,” she stammered in reply. “Th-That… That was amazing… Th-Thank you…”

“It was my pleasure,” Sato replied. And even outside of her submissive role, that was true. For years now she had been fantasizing about something like this, about getting tangled up in Mahiru’s body and listening to the girl scream her name. It was impossible for her not to be pleased with herself at the moment.

“Barf,” Natsumi interjected, narrowing her eyes as she looked back and forth between the other girls. “Cut the mushy crap.  _ One  _ of us still didn’t get off. So which of you losers is gonna fuck me?”


End file.
